Hey, the Mistletoe Works! A Christmas Fanfic
by LucasnHaley
Summary: A Dawson and Joey Christmas Fanfic. This is set after "Merry Mayhem". It is a story of how Dawson and Joey finally get back together for the last time and never are with anyone else. This story starts right where the DJo ending scene left off. I just made
1. The Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on "Dawson's Creek" and if I did, the whole show would be way better than it was.

Author: Christy (me)

Category: Dawson and Joey

Rating: PG-13 or rated R-I don't get too detailed

Summary: This is set after "Merry Mayhem". It is a story of how Dawson and Joey finally get back together for the last time and never are with anyone else. This story starts right where the D/Jo ending scene left off. I just made up the title, you'll see how that comes into play later.

Shout outs: Thank you to the Feel Like Home ezboard for staying there and keeping my fanfics present on there.

Note: Things maybe a little confusing when you read this so feel free to ask me any questions. Keep in mind, everyone at dinner left to go home (except Audrey). Pacey went home and maybe in the story later. Jen, Jack, and Grams went back to Worthington. I guess you can assume they have dorms or whatever to live in. Todd went back to L.A with Natasha. The Potter Family (including Mike, Joey's Dad, Bessie, Bodie and Alexander) went home because they know Joey can make her way home some way and trust her completely. I only noticed Mike at the dinner but if you want to assume the rest of the Potter family was there, too, you may. Audrey did not go home for Christmas because of family problems (like her Mom). Please leave me feedback-good or bad! I hate it when people view stories but never leave any feedback. This story will be in a few parts. Most of it will be pure fluff and happiness.

**Chapter 1**

As Joey put her head on Dawson's shoulder, Dawson smiled down at Joey. It felt good to be with her again. They both looked up at the snow and felt hopeful their relationship was going to work out.

Dawson: I broke up with Natasha.

What Dawson said had come out of nowhere. Dawson didn't exactly know why he said that to Joey but something inside himself compelled him to.

Joey: I'm sorry, Dawson.

Dawson: No, it's alright. It was gonna happen sooner or later. It was nothing serious anyway.

Joey nodded in understanding.

Dawson: How are you and that Eddie guy doing?

Joey: Actually, we broke up, too. 

FLASHBACK

Eddie: I didn't want to tell you this on Christmas but I'm moving back home, where I used to live. I got a job offer so...

Joey: You're breaking up with me, aren't you?

Eddie: Yeah, I am. I just don't think it's a good idea to be seeing each other anymore. Besides, I can clearly see from your friend's rant at dinner that you and that Dawson guy have some unresolved issues to work out.

Joey: Don't get into my personal life with Dawson, ok? You were only in this relationship for the sex, weren't you?

Eddie: Hey, you were the one who offered yourself to me. You slept on my bed. Obviously you wanted it, too.

Joey: No, it wasn't like that. I...you know what? Fine, take your job offer.

Eddie: Goodbye, Joey.

Joey: Goodbye, Eddie.

END OF FLASHBACK

Joey: What a coincidence, huh?

Dawon: Yeah, sorry.

Joey: Don't be, it's not your fault.

Secretly, Dawson and Joey were glad they were both single again. It was like a barrier had been lifted. 

Dawson: Well, I better get back in the house to check on Mom and Lily.

Joey: Can I go with you? I should have a talk with Audrey. I haven't been much of a friend to her lately.

Dawson: Sure, let's go.

Dawson took Joey's hand in his. This felt so natural to both of them that neither one minded. Hand in hand, they walked up to Dawson's porch and as they stepped onto it, mistletoe fell from above. Dawson and Joey both looked down at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. Dawson slowly picked it up and hung it back up on the top of the doorway. He lowered his eyes to Joey. Dawson saw the same lust and love in here eyes that he saw the night they made love for the first time. They both lowered their heads towards one another and kissed. Joey wrapped her arms around Dawson's neck as Dawson deepened the kiss. Gale walked by and looked through the front door to see them kissing. She sighed contently at the sight and cleared her throat loudly causing them to jump apart to see her.

Dawson: Hey, Mom.

Joey: Hi, Mrs. Leery.

Dawson: We were just seeing if...um...

Joey: If the mistletoe works and uh...it does!


	2. The Aftermath

**Thanks to Joey, JM, and JAS for the feedback!**

**Chapter 2**

Gale looked over at Dawson as Joey excused herself to see Audrey. Dawson stepped into the house and shut the door.

Gale: Care to explain?

Dawson: Things are getting complicated, Mom.

Gale: They always are.

Dawson: Natasha and I broke up and so did Joey and Eddie.

Gale: I see...so, are you two together again?

Dawson: I don't know yet, Mom.

Gale: You've got to realize something, honey. Joey and you are destined to be together. I know it and so did Mitch. I see the way you two are together and I can see it's fate.

Dawson: (sighs) Mom, I've always known it, too, in the back of my mind. It's just it is taking time for Joey to accept this and for her to figure out what she wants.

Gale: Well, I really hope you and Joey can work things out.

Dawson: Me too. Thanks, Mom.

Gale: You're welcome. I gotta go clean up in the kitchen. Goodnight, honey.

Dawson: Goodnight, Mom.

Scene changes to Joey entering Dawson's room to see Audrey looking up at the ceiling.

Joey: Hey, how you doin'?

Audrey: Wow, I can't believe you actually care.

Joey: Audrey, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. You broke up with Pacey and that was probably really hard on you. That's probably why you started drinking and acting differently, right?

Audrey: Yeah because no one really cared what I did.

Joey: That's not true, Audrey and you know it. All of us are here for you. We can help you. That's what friends are for.

Audrey: I know. I really am lucky to have all of you as friends. This whole crash the car into the house thing really made everything clear to me. I was thinking about it when you came in. I should really be the one apologizing. Sorry, Joey.

Joey: It's alright, Audrey. You were right about Dawson and I, though. We never really dealt with what happened.

Audrey: I knew it. I better go apologize to Gale and get back to the dorms. I just can't fathom going home right now. I just need to get some sleep.

Joey: Are you sure? It's Christmas, Audrey. You'll be all alone.

Audrey: I'm sure. I don't want to impose on Gale especially after what I did to her house.

Joey nods and exits the room with Audrey. As they exit, Dawson comes walking up to them.

Joey: Hey, Dawson. Audrey is going to apologize to your Mom and then wants to go get some rest at the dorms. Could you drive us there?

Dawson: Sure, no problem. I'll go warm up the car outside and wait for you two.

Joey: Thanks, Dawson.

Dawson: Anytime, Joey.

They both smile at each other for a moment before Audrey and Joey find Gale. Dawson exits the house. Audrey and Joey find Gale in the kitchen cleaning up.

Audrey: Mrs.Leery?

Gale turns to see Audrey with Joey.

Gale: Yes, Audrey?

Audrey: I wanted to apologize for what I did tonight. I'm sorry, Mrs. Leery. I'll pay for the damage I've caused.

Gale: It's alright, Audrey. Pacey informed me he's going to take full responsibility for your actions.

Audrey: (shocked) Oh, I should talk to him...

Joey: Later, Audrey. You need to get some rest at the dorms.

Gale: Oh, you're leaving on Christmas?

Audrey: Yeah, I don't want to impose on you, Mrs. Leery especially after what I did to your house.

Gale: Fair enough. Merry Christmas, Audrey.

Audrey: Merry Christmas, Mrs.Leery.


	3. Going Back To Where We Started

Thanks to JM who gave me feedback on the last chapter!

This is the last chapter of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Chapter 3**

Joey and Audrey exited the house and climbed into the backseat of Dawson's car. Everyone buckled up and Dawson started to drive towards Worthington. It was a silent ride there as Audrey rested her head on Joey's shoulder and Dawson peeked looks in his rearview mirror to see if everything was ok. Soon, Dawson arrived at Worthington campus and parked his car. Dawson and Joey got out, helping Audrey to the dorm. As soon as Dawson and Joey laid Audrey down on her bed, she fell asleep instantly. Dawson and Joey collected any bottles of alcohol they found so Audrey would not cause herself any more pain. With one glance at Joey's bed to remember the night they made love, they exited the dorm room and threw out the alcohol they found in the trash can. Dawson and Joey got back in Dawson's car. This time, Joey sat up front with Dawson.

Dawson: Do you think she'll be alright?

Joey: Yeah, I'll go check on her tomorrow morning. 

Dawson nodded as they buckled up once again and Dawson drove back towards Capeside. Dawson knew this would be the best time to ask Joey about where they stood since their kiss on his porch.

Dawson: Joey?

Joey: Dawson?

They both said each other's names at the same time.

Dawson: You first.

Joey: OK. I want you to know that the kiss on your porch tonight meant so much to me and...

As Joey was saying this, Dawson started to feel so happy and so full of fuzzy feelings about his relationship with Joey.

Joey: ...made me realize that this is our destiny. We are really meant to be together. Everything I do leads back to you, Dawson. We are meant to be together and we are soulmates. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner like in October when I should have but I was just so upset and confused at the time. I know what I want now. I want you, Dawson. You're all I've ever wanted.

Dawson beamed with excitement and happiness. He felt like anything was possible when Joey said that to him.

Dawson: I've always wanted this, too, Joey. So, we're together again?

Joey: Yes, always and forever.

Dawson: Joey?

Joey: Yeah?

Dawson: I love you.

Joey: I love you, too, Dawson.

Dawson and Joey held hands once again as they entered Capeside.

Joey: I don't want to go home now.

Dawson: Where do you want to go?

Joey: Back to where we started.

Dawson knew exactly what Joey was talking about-his childhood bedroom. Dawson drove up to his house and parked. As they got out of the car, they looked up at his bedroom window.

Joey: A part of me still wishes that ladder was still there.

Dawson: Maybe it can be there.

Joey: Whatever do you mean, Dawson Leery?

Dawson: I mean, the Leery household still has the famous ladder. C'mon.

Dawson brought Joey with him to a shed behind the house. Dawson opened up the shed and turned on the light. There stood the ladder Mitch had taken away years ago.

Joey: How did you know it was still here?

Dawson: I went looking for something one day last year after my Dad died and found it.

Joey: Wow, I'm quite glad it is still here. Can we use it?

Joey looked over at Dawson with a seductive smile. Dawson smiled back and nodded.

Dawson: Of course we can. We just gotta be quiet though, ok.

Joey: No problem, Mr. Leery. 

Joey gave him a kiss and Dawson took out the ladder and closed the shed. Dawson and Joey carried the ladder over to the place leading to Dawson's bedroom. They set it up as quietly as they could and started to climb up it. Joey first and Dawson right behind her. Joey opened up his window and climed through and Dawson climbed right behind behind her. Soft laughs escaped from their mouths as they stood by the bed and kissed like they were 16 year olds in love again. All they could think about was each other as Dawson laid her on the bed, guiding her head down with his hand. As they started to make love all over again, memories of the times they shared came flooding back into their minds. Their first kiss ever in detention (Joey remembered Dawson kissing her back), their conversation after the "Beauty Contest", their first kiss in Dawson's room, their first date at the swingset, their kiss at the "wedding" in the Ice House, their first and second prom, their kiss before college, their first hug at Joey's dorm room, their kiss before this past summer, when they made love for the first time, and finally the conversation and kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas. This night they shared was full of love and happiness. It was the best Christmas in Capeside.


	4. Author's Note 1

Yes, that was the last chapter of the fanfic. There is no more unless you want more and I can try and write more. I could edit the last chapter to have Dawson apologize for them not being together, too if that's what you really want. Let me know.

-Christy


End file.
